Uma Loira Coincidência
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Só podia ser coincidência. Não havia outra explicação.


**Uma Loira Coincidência**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09. Slash M/M. Smut. Padackles. Projeto Pessoal Pick a Pic and Make a Fic

Advertências: Sexo explícito.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Só podia ser coincidência. Não havia outra explicação

Foto que originou a fic: A de Thomas com camisa dos Beatles que circulou na internet.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Não pretendo desrespeitar os atores, nem suas famílias. Sem patrulhamentos e ataques de histeria. Se não entendeu ainda, pegue um dicionário e veja o significado de FICÇÃO. Obrigada.

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

A fanfic abaixo se enquadra na categoria de SMUT/PWP, leia-se, sexo, pode não fazer muito sentido, é um tributo e não tem história bonitinha nem nada demais. Trata-se de porn puro, sem noção, totalmente feito por tributo ao dia do sexo sem nenhuma tentativa de ser um modelo de criatividade e talento literário.

**Uma Loira Coincidência**

**ShiryuForever94**

Jensen ria a não mais poder. Estava no trailer que dividia com Padalecki e observava no I-phone do amigo a foto de Thomas Padalecki. O menino sorria, feliz da vida, seguro pelas mãos da mãe e usava uma camiseta dos Beatles fazendo menção a Yellow Submarine.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Jensen era... A total loirice de Thomas!

"Jensen, sério, deve ter sido alguma variabilidade genética sem noção." Jared estava meio sem graça. Ouvira as piadinhas de Jensen por mais de meia hora.

"Pra você ver como meus genes são tão fortes que se transmitem por contato sexual... E não da maneira óbvia."

"Jensen..." Padalecki tentava ficar sério, mas a cara de sacana de Ackles não estava ajudando.

"Ora, de tanto fazermos sexo, eu provoquei uma mutação nos seus espermatozóides e temos um filho juntos, qual o problema? Ou Genevieve pinta o cabelo e eu não sabia ou... Você pinta o cabelo, Jar-head?"

"Porra, Jensen, para com isso, cara!" Jared não conseguia não rir.

"Você pintou o cabelo do Thomas?" Jensen aumentou o tamanho da foto e focou exatamente nos cabelinhos da criança. "Cara, se eu não soubesse que isso me qualificaria como maluco, juraria que eu transei com ela sem saber e fizemos um lindo bebê."

Padalecki revirou os olhos. "Ela não me traiu, Jensen!"

"Claro que não, ela não é retardada a esse ponto."

"Não avacalha minha esposa." Jared suspirou. Ackles sempre implicara com Genevieve, não tinha jeito. Tudo começara quando o mais velho achara que a atriz era péssima. E uma impressão assim, ninguém tirava de Jensen.

"Eu não estou avacalhando sua esposa, Jared. Estou avacalhando Genevieve. Você não tem esposa, tem marido, que sou eu. Sou seu homem e não há concorrentes a tal posto, bem como não há ninguém que possa jurar que Thomas não é meu filho também. Nós fizemos amor o suficiente para você saber que se não fosse a barreira física, eu já estaria grávido de você há muitos anos. Eu não iria achar nada ruim." Jensen falava aquilo calmamente, mas a seu estilo, demarcava território.

"Não faz sentido o que você está falando, cara." Jared olhava de olhos arregalados para o namorado. Ou marido. Ah, alma gêmea. Pronto.

"Ah, Jared, me desculpe, mas presta atenção, Thomas é um tanto vesguinho, loiro e tem lindas perninhas arqueadas."

"Genevieve é meio vesga e..."

Jensen se levantou de onde estava como um tornado e atirou o homem bem maior no colchão da cama estreita do trailer. "Repete..." Os olhos verdes fulgiam de ira.

"Não é possível que você ainda tenha ciúme e... Mas o que diabos acha que está fazendo?"

Jensen arrancara a jaqueta, a camisa do figurino de Dean e agora abria todos os botões da jaqueta de "Sam" e sem pestanejar transformou em pano de chão em tiras a camiseta preta que Jared sempre usava por baixo para gravar.

"Talvez Danneel queira ter filhos em breve. Vamos providenciar alguma variabilidade genética." Jensen tinha o olhar predatório, a boca úmida e as mãos inquietas.

"Nós temos cenas em menos de uma hora!" Jared não estava acreditando naquilo. Ackles era maluco?

"Não preciso de mais que dez minutos pra te fazer implorar e gozar. Ou já esqueceu como é ser fodido por um macho autoritário, dominador e possessivo?"

Padalecki sorriu. Não ia adiantar nada resistir, nem conversar, nem coisa alguma. Quando Jensen Ackles queria alguma coisa, ele obtinha.

"Quer ajuda para engravidar Danneel?" Jared murmurou enquanto a boca de Jensen o mordia, lambia e beijava.

"Quero sim, preciso de ótimas memórias de nós dois na cama fazendo sexo incrível para que eu consiga bancar o garanhão reprodutor."

O moreno deu uma risada pra lá de sacana e esfregou o membro já duro no de Jensen, arrancando gemidos profundos do loiro. Girou os dois na cama e despiu-se totalmente, passando a sugar a pele cheia de sardas, mordendo fora da linha do pescoço ou do rosto ou braços, tinham gravações.

"Aprendeu a me marcar sem aparecer nas cenas?" Jensen gemia enquanto Padalecki começava a sugar seu membro e logo havia um tubo de lubrificante, camisinhas e dois homens enormes ocupadíssimos em fazer a mais antiga das danças numa minúscula cama de solteiro.

"Faz muito tempo que você é meu, Jensen. Se é de mais lembranças que precisa, vou lhe dar mais algumas." Jared enterrou-se no corpo do outro num ritmo pensadamente alucinado, sem dar ao loiro tempo sequer de respirar direito.

Não foi bem Jared que implorou e gozou em menos de dez minutos...

No I-phone de Jared, um lindo menininho loiro, de perninhas arqueadas e ligeiramente estrábico parecia corroborar a ideia de que havia uma mutação genética produzida por Jensen nos espermatozóides de Jared.

Como?

Ora, nem sempre a ciência tinha todas as explicações. Variabilidade genética podia ser algo inexplicável para aquela situação, não fazia sentido e fazia o maior sentido. Era amor demais entre eles dois.

A natureza sempre encontraria um meio...


End file.
